The Back Stairwell
by seddiefan2009
Summary: How dare you think that you know what’s going on inside my head! You know nothing about the inner workings of the female mind Freddie Benson." Creddie friendship, kinda pre creddie if you want it to be.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Freddie sat with his back against the hard stone wall of Bushwell with his knees to his chest. He sighed as he rested his head against his kneecaps, groaning to himself as he heard the tell tale sound of footsteps coming down the back staircase. He shrank back into himself praying that he would become part of the concrete.

Of course, he could never have what he wanted.

He didn't have to look up to know it was Carly standing next to him. She fidgeted from side to side before sitting down next to him, smoothing her dress and leaning over to put an arm around him. He sighed as he realized she was planning on staying and leaned his head back against the wall. She kept her arm around him as she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.

They stayed silent for several long moments, but Freddie knew that it was killing her not to say anything as she kept biting the right side of her lip and fidgeting slightly.

"Freddie," She finally whispered.

He grunted something akin to, "Huh?"

She wrapped her other arm around his torso as continued, "You know that girl didn't know what she was talking about. You're better off without her."

He let off a half laugh and responded, "I guess."

Carly sat up, pulling her arms back before grasping his shoulders and forcing him to look her in the eyes, "No I mean it, she was awful to you. She treated you like her lap dog; always making you do stuff for her you didn't want to, yelling and screaming at you, calling you terrible names. You really are better off without her."

Freddie snorted, "You make it sound like Sam just dumped me."

Carly's eyes narrowed, "Even Sam isn't that bad to you. Besides you give as good as you get when it comes to Sam."

A small smile graced the left side of his lip, "You really think so?"

Carly just shook her head, letting go of his shoulders and leaned back down to rest her head in the crook of his neck with her arm across his chest, "Yes."

Freddie relaxed a little in her embrace and the duo sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before he inhaled deeply and asked, "So what was it you wanted?"

Carly took a moment to answer, deciding which question to ask first. "Why'd you like her in the first place?"

Freddie leaned his head forward and hit it back against the wall softly so Carly wouldn't notice. "She wasn't that bad at first. She was worse to me than Sam in public but when it was just the two of us she was almost sweet. She'd send me texts in the middle of the day with smiley faces and bring me cookies. When I got the flu she snuck into my room and brought me soup and watched movies with me."

Carly snickered.

"What? What's so funny?" Freddie asked a little upset that she'd laugh while he was pouring his heart out.

"Well it's just that from the way you describe her she's like this mixture of me and Sam."

Freddie's eyebrows furrowed as he considered her statement. "You know she kinda was."

Carly smiled, "It's okay Freddie. It's only natural that you'd come to find something you like about Sam."

Freddie gave a genuine, albeit short lived laugh.

"So anyway, what happened? I only heard part of it." Carly got serious again.

Freddie sighed loudly, "I don't even really know. One minute we were watching a movie, the next we were fighting. I mean we've been fighting for weeks I guess I just thought we'd get past it."

Carly nodded.

"She started calling me clingy and saying all these other things and the next thing I knew she was walking out the door and screaming that she hated me."

"That's when I came down the hall?"

Freddie nodded, "That's when she started saying all that stuff about how I'll never find anyone to love me." His voice got lower and lower as he spoke until it was nearly inaudible.

Carly pulled away from him entirely, turning her body to look him in the eyes. He wouldn't meet her gaze, finding the thread hanging from his shorts the most interesting thing in the world.

"Freddie, look at me!" Carly said loudly and sternly.

Freddie hesitantly lifted his head.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" She shouted, "You never had this problem before that shankbag, why are you doing this now? So what, she dumped you. You deserve better than her."

Freddie just shook his head, "That's the thing, I don't think I do. I mean, I don't know what I did that makes me such a bad person. But I know that no one other than my mother loves me."

Carly's eyes narrowed, "What?"

Freddie exhaled loudly, "Carly think about it every girl I've ever liked has rejected me, hard. Come on, you're my best friend and one of the sweetest people in the world and even you can't stomach the idea of being with me."

Carly slapped him across the face and yelled, "I can't believe that's what you think! So what, I don't want to ruin a friendship, it doesn't mean you're disgusting or unappealing. It just means that I'm not attracted to you enough to take the chance that it doesn't work out. And how dare you think that you know what's going on inside my head! You nothing about the inner workings of the female mind Freddie Benson."

Freddie smiled and tuned out most of Carly's ranting until she shook his shoulders so hard his head bobbled.

"Do you understand me?" She yelled.

He continued smiling as he nodded.

"You really do deserve better and if I ever hear you say otherwise again I'll call Sam and let her beat you with a baseball bat."

At Freddie's gulp and solemn nod Carly stood up, satisfied with herself and extended her hand to help him up. He took it, heaving himself off the ground. They each pulled their hands back as they walked up the stairs.

"So are you okay now?" Carly asked as they reached the door to her apartment and opened it.

"I think so." He answered before looking over to her, "So do you really find me a little attractive?"

Carly starred at him, "That's what you got out of that?"

Freddie shrugged and flashed her a smile.

Carly just shook her head, "Yes Freddie I do find you moderately attractive." She walked over to stand next to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Now come help me move Spencer's newest sculpture, that's why I was coming to get you anyways."

Freddie just stared at her as she happily walked towards the elevator and shook his head. If there was one thing Carly Shay could always do its make his day better.

A/N: Not sure about the ending, actually scratch that not sure about any of it. Carly's really hard for me to write and Creddie's pretty foreign to me anyways. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.


End file.
